


Missed Connections

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Bottom!Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles has a split personality, Charles is a Professor, Charles is a nasty freak in bed, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Missed Connections, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Romance, Sexting, Smut, Sorta like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde...huh, Texting/Pictures, Top Charles, dadneto, i love using tags, meet online, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: It all started with an umbrella given to a stranger on a rainy day and one MC post that changed everything.______________________A romantic tale about a drunken professor with a split personality of sorts and a German engineer with a chain around his neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! Like I've mentioned before I'm a huge shipper of bottom!erik or reverse #cherik. Not to mention online romance....*drools*
> 
> This whole idea jumped up to me like an hour ago and I've just finished writing it. So if it's not completely all that well written, I'm sorry and I'll edit things over ^€^
> 
> I've got around 5 bottom!erik fics planned so if you're all interested in previews or summaries just comment below ^_^  
> One especially is going to be...odd. Well, just plain demonic. And not in the cutsey supernatural way.
> 
> Ugh, I apologise for the long speeches. I talk alot^^; So to anyone of you that actually reads these things...thank you ×20mil ^¥^
> 
> Comments/kudos insure faster updating and makes me feel happy ^@^ ♡(jk! but i'd really appreciate it)

Loading....

....

....

....

### Welcome to Missed Connections: Your Second Chance in Life.

9:03am - __

> _To the handsome blue eyed man (wearing old man clothing) that gave me his umbrella: Thank you for the kind gesture. It really made my day._

*If this supposeth "handsome" blue eyed stranger looked somewhat maniacal, then that would be me. And no problem. With the type of outfit you were wearing, I'd say wherever you were going must have been quite important, so it's no bother. (You're very much welcome btw) :-)

-14:25

P.S. Where _were_ you headed if you don't mind me asking?

-14:26

P.S.S. I do _not_ wear 'old man' clothing.  >.< The oxfordian style is very...sophisticated fyi. And I like it.

-14:26

16:12pm - __

> _
> 
> You do realize that nearly everyone below the age of 45 tend to wear couldroys/slacks and old sweater vests? Just an observation. But from the absent glance I happened to give you, the look oddly suits you (?). Don't change :-). 
> 
> P.S. A date with the devil himself. Jk. It was my boss; though he and the devil could be brothers themselves...
> 
> -16:23
> 
> P.S.S. Why did you look so (as you put it) maniacal? Bad morning?
> 
> -16:27 
> 
> _

*Funny you should say that; though I doubt anyone could be compared to the devil, my editor may just as well be the devil's mother. She basically, unbeknownst to me, set my alarm to 7am in the morning (I'm not much of a morning person, I'm afraid) right next to my head. With the tramautizing sounds of AC/DC's "Let's start a riot" blaring in my ears, over and over again. It, sadly, wouldn't turn itself off, so I hurried through my morning rituals. Barley splashing water on my face and ran out the door. Hence, Mr. Runaway Supermodel, why I looked like the living dead. Ha ha. 

-12:46

P.S. If your boss is like the devil, why are you even going out with him? Blackmail, prehaps?

-12:46

17:00pm- __

> _
> 
> Blackmail of the highest order. To make a long story short. He saved my family off an enormous debt many years and gave me my life back. I owe him much more, so what's a few dates with the devil when the price is that of entertaining my employer? I don't like it, but it could be far worse. 
> 
> P.S. Supermodel? You are right; maniacal, indeed. :} Btw, what do you do for a living? Writer, prehaps?
> 
> -17:05 
> 
> _

*Soopermodel, nu! Insanly atrctve, gooorgus sttunning , lemmefuckuagainstsoucanscreammyfuvkingnamewifurlovlymouthtillucntscreamanymire bootful? Yesh!!!!!!

-19:35

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

6:30pm- __

> _To the strange blonde girl in my beauty class, puh-leeze stop spray painting your body blue. Ur still partially naked. Slut_

#### COMMENTS(9)

  1. to d girl w/wing drawn tatoos on her back: get a life.
  2. Anon is angel???
  3. Figures
  4. dayum shes hawt. She single?
  5. Guys! Stop saying how hot she is. I'm not feeling justified!
  6. raven? i knew it!!
  7. Dude...how stoned r u these days?
  8. DUH, sean.
  9. idiots



-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

*Oh God, I am so so sorry ×infinity. I was just a wee bit drunk...pathetically so, I'm afraid. (Those 4 bottles of tequilla really put a number on me). Please don't take any offence to what I wrote while intoxicated.  ;^;

-9:01

P.S. Though you really are beautiful.

-9:10

P.S.S. That is a very nobel gesture of you, My friend. (Is that alright to refer to you as that?) But it seems to me that he's taking advantage of you and I don't type this lightly.

-9:34

P.S.S.S. I'm sorry if that was out of line.

-17:26

P.S.S.S.S. Hullo?

-23:33

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

6:56am- __

> _To the two lovebirds flirting on this site, please move your romance novella someplace else._

#### COMMENTS(6)

  1. same, same.
  2. Aww! WHY CANT I HAVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!!!
  3. hmm, well, lemme guess, its probs becuz ur schitzon irl?
  4. i think its cute af btw
  5. i'm single -tears up- 
  6. oh boy



_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

15:25pm- __

> _To the Russian demon who works near me: If you keep glaring at me with those piercing blue eyes, I'll set the shark on you, Amigo.  
>  _

#### COMMENTS(1)

  1. haha, "russian demon" ur gonna get it now.



_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

17:12pm- __

> _BL is hawt, but not whren u kno whos getting it on in the teacher's lounge or bathroom stalls in u-kno-whos case.  
>   _

#### COMMENTS(17)

  1. AM + AS sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!
  2. OMG! tht was them??? I knew it!
  3. Dudes...i thought AS was into angel?
  4. Sean, u give a new meaning to the term: "dumb blonde"
  5. LOL. It shud totally be "dumb redhead" kudos to those two btw.
  6. I approve.
  7. Shut up, AM!
  8. whut?
  9. AS here: piss off to the haterz
  10. ditto
  11. u guys wanna go out for a drink l8ter? Im burnt out
  12. rav, wtf is up with ur brother today?
  13. And all of the several other days before today? @_@
  14. No idea. Maybe someone finally pissed in his cherrios? I tried talking to him but he's holed himself up in his room.
  15. ugh. Drinks on me, u guys
  16. Yay!
  17. ...wait who's buyin d drinks??



_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

9:23am- __

> _
> 
> Taking advantage of me? I don't see it that way. He's done so much for me that I realistically could never pay him back. I won't go into details-its's complicated  and long. Not to mention that we _are_ on a _very_ public forum site.
> 
> P.S. If only 4 bottles of Tequilla can make you feel that level of intoxicated, I wonder what a whole pint might do to you ^_~
> 
> -9:24
> 
> P.S.S. I'd hardly call myself any of those words. Especially not "beautiful". But past the glaring fustrastion I felt several weeks ago and through the onslaught of rain, from what I could see you were (are?) the beautiful one.
> 
> -9:26
> 
> P.S.S.S. And yes. I suppose we are friends of a sort :-]
> 
> -9:27 
> 
> _

 

*OMG UR BACK?!?!? *clears throat* Ahem. Excuse my enthusiasm, I'm just beyond excited atm. What happened to you? You've been gone for nearly 2 weeks- since Friday! Are you alright? I thought...nvm. I'm on the verge of getting my book signed! (It's based on genetics, if you're wondering) ^_^> I'd tell you all about it, but my sister tells me that once I get started on the subject, I never stop. So I'll spare you. (FYI that's probably the reason I fail at relationships LOL).

-9:29

P.S. Beautiful? Well, I'm flattered. Really. (Though I've now concluded that you're possibly blind afterall. Huh. I guess you can't have everything afterall.) And it's thanks to you, My friend, that I shall rain nusiancy upon the world today. Thank you for feeding my ego.

-9:30

P.S.S. I wasn't drunk per se...tequilla just makes my tongue very loose or hands in this matter. Believe it or not I can hold my liquor better than most.

-9:32

P.S.S.S. If I didn't already mention it: I missed you.

-9:32

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

9:30am- __

> _To the quiet Russian guy in my art class: thanks for always lending (me) others a helping hand :-*_

#### COMMENTS(7)

  1. Aww! Kudos to d russian boy<3
  2. he's really nice. Its just a pity ppl can't LIKE posts on here...
  3. Are all russians so muscley?
  4. Nein-my dad is russian and he's not muscle-y.
  5. kurt, ur dad scares d hell outta ppl.
  6. hey! Ppl like the blue fuzzy dude!
  7. an` dying your hair blue aint gonna change that fact, sugah.



_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

9:35am- __

> _
> 
> That was surprisingly fast... *raises eyebrow* Hmm, so you're a writer who publishes books based on genetics? ...nerdy much? (Jk) I'm happy for you, so in celebration for (what I'm sure will be) a NYC bestseller, I'm going to lift a toast in your honor. I had to leave back home to Germany to visit my mother and the area in Germany that she lives in has the worst possible network service known to man. I'm fine btw, thanks for asking :-). What did you think happened?
> 
> P.S. Not everyone does well in relationships-trust me. I would know. It's all about the connection and if that isn't there, it becomes nothing but a bother.
> 
> -9:37
> 
> P.S.S. If genetics is anywhere near related to engineering, then I wouldn't mind you talking my ear off.
> 
> -9:38
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.S.S.S. Btw, I'm going to return your umbrella tomorrow jsyk.
> 
> -9:40
> 
> P.S.S.S.S.S. I missed you too.
> 
> -9:45 
> 
> _

*-pouts- I'm a geek _and_ a nerd. A Gerd. Thank you very much! Nerdy and proud, is what I always say. And yes/no: I've gotten somewhat addicted to your replies. Tbh, they're probably the only interesting thing in my life. Pathetic, I know. (Not that _you're_ pathetic. Me. I am). Ah ha! Cheerios, to me (and a toast as well). Ooh Germany; that means you're German, yes? How is your lovely mother? All good things, I hope? Firstly, I had thought you had died (don't laugh because these sort of things _do_ happen) and secondly, I'd initially assumed that your devil of a boss had hacked you to pieces (I'm slightly crazy drunk today. Sorry.) Or worse.

-9:54

P.S. You're right. But I honestly do have the worst luck in relationships :/ Prehaps, its my drinking problem...?

-9:46

P.S.S. You're an engineer? (I'm assuming this) If so, then, My friend, you may want to invest in some ear-muffs one day.

-9:47

P.S.S.S. Keep the umbrella; I just checked the weather reports for and it's going to be raining cats and dogs tomorrow (or today if you're reading this at a later time). And since I'm not heading out anywhere for a couple of days, it only seems logical for you to make use of it.

-9:48

P.S.S.S.S. I know this may seem unconventional and skeevy (internet dangers and all, LOL), but my name is Charles ^¥^.

-10:05

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

12:00pm __

> _To the man (I'm guessing) named Charles and the other female of whom I have no idea what her name is, please stop your cyber romantic textual fuckery and go have sex via skype ASAP. You guys do know that this site's intended purpose is to help others who failed at a chance for romance, friendship, and whatnot?_

#### COMMENTS(14)

  1. tOmg. Shut up, anon. Can't you this is love in the making?
  2. get a life
  3. I agree with anon tho...
  4. Hatahs gonna hate.
  5. i'm guessing ur a lonely guy/girl that hasnt gotten laid in...i dunno..53yrs?
  6. freedom of fuckery, yo!
  7. sean...*facepalms*
  8. lolz
  9. Fucking dumbass. They're cleary two guys. Can't you read? @_@
  10. this should be made outta a book or something...
  11. omigosh!!! Iwas just thinnking about d same thing!!
  12. *fangirls inside*
  13. No! I wanna kno wht happens next
  14. Fanfiction just got _real_



_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

16:57pm __

> _
> 
> I'm going to make a huge leap of faith and give you my email address (due to some anon's post on here) and take it down in 2hrs. *fingers crossed* that you were being serious about my replies being the only interesting thing in your life atm and that you're in time to catch this: metalbenderofgenosha@outlook.com
> 
> P.S. I'm Erik. It's nice to meet you, Charles.
> 
> -16:58pm 
> 
> _

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be posted _very soon_. 
> 
> This chapter doesn't exactly explain much but its the start of something big. I hope.
> 
> P.S. I hope you all like the random character interactions ^^;


End file.
